Protocol evaluates the effects of closed head injury severity, age at injury, and focal brain lesions on executive cognitive functions and psychosocial adjustment in children and adolescents. Long term goal is to provide a scientific foundation for developing pediatric rehabilitation programs for brain injured population. Intermediate goals include investigation of working memory, inhibition, and metacognitive skill as determinants of cognitive development in head injured children.